


Crocus

by SageFerry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageFerry/pseuds/SageFerry
Summary: The story of Dudley Dursley's daughter Violet Dursley, and her hilarious tale of growth through her 7 years as a muggle born in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. That's all i have to say, Enjoy!





	1. Crocus Violet

She was beautiful, from the moment I saw her I knew she was my one true love. Violet Dursley, my daughter. Her mother died shortly after she was born, so their i was, "single dad Dudley Dursley!" My parents would not approve. When she was about two or three i noticed strange things happening around the house, things would go missing and be knocked over, the wind was always so persistent in my home, even when the windows were closed. On Violet's seventh birthday I woke up to pounding in my daughter's bedroom, i walked in to see my seven year old kid floating on her dresser. With that my days of denial were over. I accepted her for who she was, of course I didn't tell her, i didn't want to scare her, hell I was scared! when I told my parents their reaction wasn't really a shock, the vein in Vernon's non existent neck finally popped and he died almost instantly, i believe his last words were "POTTER THAT DAMN FREAK OF NATURE CORRUPTIN'-" almost immediately my mother took his sock, tore off her clothes and ran down privet drive screaming "PETUNIA IS FREE! FREE AT LAST!" Than something about free elf's... i'm not sure. After that i knew their was only one person i could turn to.

"Dear Harry,

I would like to inform you of some unforeseen events which have accrued in the family recently. You may not know this but my father, Vernon Dursley recently passed away. I also have recently lost my mother, Petunia Dursley, She's been missing for three months now. Although the real reason I am writing is to say, I recently found out that my daughter is a witch, She is the love of my life and i will except her no matter what. I wanted to say i'm sorry for all those years i tortured you and I would like you to please look after my daughter because i decided, when the time comes, I am going to let her go to the same school you did... Pig-boils?

Sincerely, Dudley.

Ps. I'm sorry, i didn't know how to get this to you so i just duck taped it to a seagull i found in the park."

AN, it took Dudley three days to correct all of the spelling mistakes and to make his letter sound professional.


	2. Crocus Train

Violet Dursley was sitting in the car, she was very nervous. The Vauxhall squeaked to a stop in front of the train station and her father helped her get her stuff out of the trunk. She looked at her father uncertain she wished he didn't have to go. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me dad? I-" Dudley looked at her and wished he could stay. "flower, i have work but don't worry I have left you in good hands with your older cousin Harry" Violet's nerves spiked as she realized she would have to meet family that she never knew existed.

Violet walked through the train station looking for the man that matched the little boy in the picture she was holding, smiling in a sea of red heads and freckled faces. The small kitten in her arms mewed so that she would re-adjust how she was holding him. Looking at the picture again she bumped into the back of someone, a thin boy with brown frizzy hair turned around blue eyes sparkled as he smiled and held out his hand. "My name's Hugo, what's yours?"

Blushing Violet shook his hand and introduced herself, a woman next to him with the same kind of hair turned around as soon as she heard her name. "Oh Violet? we've been looking for you darling, RONALD! HARRY! I FOUND HER!" She smiled the streaks of grey in her hair were accented by the florescent lights of the station. A tall man with red hair, a young girl with the same color hair, and a shorter man with messy black hair walked up. Violet recognized both of the men from the picture, she was having trouble finding words to say, she ended up stuttering out. "h-hello " The black haired man smiled and said. "You can call me Harry if you want." Violet turned around and took a big breath she could feel their eyes staring at her. "How about we take the kids Ron and go" said the woman from before and the red headed man fallowed her.

"Alright Violet, now what you are gonna do is just run through the separation point of gates 9 and 10, OK?" She looked at him with disbelief, he smiled again, his green eyes sparkling. "come on, i'll do it with you!" He put his hands over hers and was behind her as they sped walked together toward the wall, panicking, Violet felt she was trapped. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as they neared the brick in-front of them, she closed her eyes right as they were about to hit the wall.

I'd Love it if you left a review! and i can take suggestions too! thank you for reading really, i know its silly at points but i really can't help it!


	3. Crocus Train

Harry brought Violet to the platform where their was a woman and three children waiting. Harry walked over and kissed the woman on the cheek before introducing her, "Violet this is my wife, Ginny." He ruffled the tallest boy's hair, "This is James, my oldest he's a third year." James looked with an award winning smile and moved orange hair out of his face. Harry moved to the other boy who looked up with shy green eyes. "Albus, my second, he's a first year like you." A small girl with shoulder length red hair and rounded gold-rimmed glasses pulled on Harry's shirt he leaned down and she whispered something in his ear. Harry chuckled and stood up, "That's my youngest Lilly, she says you're pretty." Violet blushed and said thank you.

Almost immediately after the train left, so did James. Violet and Albus sat alone in their compartment, the sound of wheels came up the corridor and a man no older than 20 strolled to the compartment door. "Anything from the trolley?" the man asked, and Albus nodded. A while later Violet was shaken by the loud bang of the door being ripped open. A girl with brown eyes and a messy red bun stood their disheveled, "Albus have you seen my special quills? the ones that hold extra ink?!" Albus looked surprised as he stuttered, "I thought that, uh Uncle R-ron had them." The girl through her hands in the air, "of COURSE! UGH!" she sat down next to him and grabbed a chocolate frog. Violet was very confused and looked over at Albus, they hadn't talked the entire train ride. The girl looked at her, "YOU must be Violet, I am Rose Granger-Weasley" she said matter of factually. Rose looked down to see a small calico kitten playing with her shoe lace, she brought her knees to her chest. "what is THAT!?" She all but screamed, Violet picked up her kitten. "His name is Victor" Violet said simply. Rose looked at him and said, "pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and even story requests!


End file.
